


The Trouble With Normal [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The trouble with normal is it always gets worse"<br/></p><p>
  <i>-Bruce Cockburn</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Normal [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8235) by Salieri. 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?thumb=5&quickkey=h9qu0fggi63ibrv)  
_Cover art by[ **Bdonna**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna)_

MP3 | 70 MB | 3:23:01 | Download at: [**MediaFire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?9nza8i37z8833) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/album/hgtcb)

M4B | 97 MB | 3:23:03 | Download at: [**Audiofic Archive**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201109011.zip)


End file.
